The Moon Wolf
by killerninja123
Summary: After the battle with the giants Nico decided to take a break from camp. When he was out in the wilderness for three months he found a wounded girl but not just any girl. This girl has wolf ears, tail, fangs, and claws. Even though she's a demigod like everyone else, but she hasn't been claim for a week! It's not Apollo and Lupa. Can it be someone Nico never expected to a child?
1. The wounded girl

**Killerinja123: Those who liked the Airemist Hunter series, I'm sorry it was delted because my computer shut down on me, but I hope you like this new story instead! This is a remake, but it's very different from the old series.**

* * *

Everything seems like it was yesterday. The first day of school, having a sister, and finding out that you're not human, but only half. Everything was like yesterday. It seemed like as if these memories always comes back every time when he's alone.

It was the first day of school at Westover Hall. A young boy with midnight black hair and soft brown eyes was running around the school excitedly, carrying a deck of cards in his hands. Behind him, was his older sister, that looked like him. She was twelve smiling as she crossed her arms. Then the boy stopped. There in the shadows was a girl about his age. She had dark brown hair and silver-blue eyes. Her head was down as she didn't noticed him. She was swinging on the swing set by herself.

The boy wondered why the girl was swinging by herself. Surely she has some friends somewhere around the school. The boy was about to approach the girl, but all of the sudden a hand was placed on top of his shoulder. The boy looked up and saw his sister. Her face was grimace and sour as she saw the girl. She grabbed her brothers hand and turn to the entrance hall, but the boy didn't budge.

"Bianca, why do we have to go in now?" The boy asked. "I want to talk to that girl over there."

Bianca sighed. "Nico, we can't. I want you to stay away from her."

Nico frowned. "Why? Why do I have to?"

"It's hard to explain, brother." Bianca said uneasily.

"I don't see why it's hard to explain!" Nico snapped. "Why can't you just tell me!"

"I'll tell you when we get to our dorm after class." Bianca promised. "For now, let's just get our schedule and like I said. stay away from her!"

Before Nico could ask anymore questions, Bianca jerked him away fiercely. Nico looked back as he watched the swinging sad girl. The girl didn't moved, but only swing. Nico spotted a star-like figure coming out of her face. It was tears.

Tears of sadness.

As Nico comes back into reality, he open eyes. He gives himself a morning yawn. It's only been three months since the Battle of the Giants. The Romans and Greeks are finally friends now and everyone in the seven prophecy are now a couple. Not only everyone is going to each other's camps all the time, but during the pass three months, Nico wanted to have a break from everything until he can go back to camp. He wanted to think about his past and everything else that had happened before he became a demigod. So he decided to camp out in the wilderness for a while before he comes back. Even though it's been like three months, but he still keeps on contact with everyone else.

Suddenly, he heard something rustling in the bushes. Nico jolt up onto his feet, placing his hand on top of his hilt. He walk closer to see if it was a monster. He hadn't been attack for three months, which was surprisingly a new record. Nico walks closer, pushing a branch away from his face. His eyebrows went up with shock. There five feet away from him was a girl. Not just any girl, a girl with wolf ears, fangs, sharp nails, and a tail. She had white hair and clear yellow eyes. She was wearing a white dress that goes to her high-thighs, but it was cover with a pale green jacket that the sleeves was rolled up to her elbows. She was also wearing dark blue pants and black sneakers. The girl glared at Nico, forbidding him to come any closer. The girl gasps and collapse on the soft grass.

Nico walked over to her quickly to see if she was alright, but as he got to her, she growled at him. She was still awake. It looked like as if this girl can't be knocked down that easily. Nico slowly reached out his hand towards her. The growling continued. The girl looked a bit scared of him too. When his hand touches her head. She gasped as her eyes widened with shock. Her eyes slowly closed.

Nico checked her pulse to see if the girl was alive. Thank the gods she is, but he's not sure if he should bring her to camp. What happen when Chiron and Lupa see him with a creature like her? Would they get mad or unquestionable. Without hesitation, Nico took the girl's arms and lifted her up on his back. The wounds on her body seemed somewhat fresh, but he could be wrong.

The girl groaned, trying to regain her conscious, but she couldn't.

"Don't worry," Nico said. "You'll be alright."

Finally, Nico reached out his hand, creating a large shadow-like portal.


	2. Silver-blue eyes

**Killerinja123: Hope you like it!**

**NOTE!: Have you ever heard an anime show called Wolf's Rain? If you do, you might be surprise what her name is! If you don't, you can just watch it and enjoy wolves and in their cool human form!**

* * *

Nico stepped into camp as soon as the shadow disappeared behind him. Everyone in Camp Half-Blood stopped what they were doing as they saw him. Nico's half sister, Hazel, who was a part of the Prophecy of the Seven. She is a African American, thirteen year old girl, who was born from the same time as he was in the 1940's and she's from New Orleans. She is Frank's girlfriend. Unlike Nico, she is Roman, while he's Greek. She was running towards him, but Nico paid no attention to her as he walked quickly passed her. Actually all of his friends are coming to him. Nico isn't sure is weather he came back or seeing a passed out wolf girl on his back, or maybe both. Nico tried to walk as fast as he can to get t the Big House, but his speed was slowing down as his friends approached him.

"Nico, are you okay?" Hazel asked as she ran up to him.

Nico nodded. "Yeah..." _I wonder if this girl's blood isn't staining my clothes. People might think that I'm injured._

"Dude, is that blood?!" Leo exclaimed with shock.

Nico blinked blankly at Leo. Of course, he'll say something like this. Leo Valdez is one of the Prophecy of the Seven and helped save Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. He has curly black hair and brown eyes. They both get along with each other smoothly because of their similar past. After the Battle of the Giants, Leo finally got himself a girlfriend, which shocked everyone else. Everyone thought it was a miracle. He's the son of Hephaestus and the only fire user.

"What is that thing you have on your back?" Percy pointed out stupidly.

Nico sighed and shook his head. Typical Percy. Percy is a tall guy who is older than him by four years. He is the son of Poseidon and has black hair and green eyes. Nico met Percy when he rescue him and his sister by Dr. Thorn. He's a savor of Olympus and he too saved two camps. He is great close friends with the Romans too. He is Annabeth's boyfriend.

"That _thing_ is a girl that I found," Nico snapped. "She's wounded and I need to get her into the Big House. She could be one of us."

"She's not dying is she?" Piper asked nervously.

Piper Mclean is also from the prophecy and helped save the camps. She is the daughter of Aphrodite and has the power to charmspeak people in order to persuade them. She has brown hair and color changing eyes. She is the daughter of Aphrodite and Jason's girlfriend.

"No, but she could be if you guys stop slowing me down!" Nico shouted.

"Is it me or does she seems to be a little odd?" Leo asked randomly. "I mean if you at those weird ears and tail..."

"Leo, she's in her power state." Nico explained. "If I use the ambrosia on her, it might be able to bring her back to her current self."

"Her, wounds doesn't look fatal," Annabeth said, as she examine the girl. "But it could be if we don't treat it right now."

Annabeth Chase is the daughter of Athena and Percy's girlfriend. She has blonde hair and striking gray eyes. She was in the prophecy with the seven and helped save both camps from the giants.

Nico walk quickly passed his friends, but they followed him. Nico doesn't mind about them as long as this girl isn't at the edge of death. Her soul doesn't seemed to be fading, but it could be if he doesn't get to he Big House on time. As Nico saw the Big House, in front of the large blue house was Chiron. Chiron is the camp director of Camp Half-Blood. He is a centaur. Usually you'll see Mr. D a.k.a Dionysus at the porch playing with his cards, but he's not here because it's his wife's anniversary. Mr. D is the god of wine and he barely has any children. Actually he only has one son in his cabin, but his wife doesn't mind his affairs as long as it's not every day like the rest of the gods do. Nico has to be honest about this, but when Mr. D left, everyone had a party.

"Chiron!" Nico called out.

Chiron turned around and smiled, but soon his expression changed. His eyes became curious and somewhat shock of what Nico brought back to camp. Nico stopped as he approach the centaur. Chiron stared at the girl as if he knew what she was.

"Nico what do you have there?" Chiron asked.

"I found this girl, sir," Nico explained. "I'm not sure how she got wounded, but she needs to be treated right away."

Chiron nodded. "Get inside."

Chiron opened and the door and Nico went inside, including his friends too. Nico set the girl on the couch. Chiron handed him the ambrosia in a liquid form. He our the ambrosia in the girl's mouth slowly. The girl responded and drank the nectar. Nico was careful not to pour too much or else the girl will burn up into ashes. Slowly, the girl changed back to her former form. Her wolf ears, tail, claws, and fangs, changed back to normal. Her hair changed from white to dark brown.

Nico stopped pouring the ambrosia and studied the girl. He frowned a little. She seemed somewhat familiar to him, but he doesn't know why she's so familiar. Then he remembered that girl on the swing. That unconscious girl now, has the same dark brown hair and facture, but what about the eyes? If she has those same eyes, that means, she too is a demigod like him.

Then the girl groaned. She weakly opened her eyes. Nico gasped as a trickle of sweat passed his cheek. Those eyes. Those same eyes from three years ago. This girl has silver-blue eyes.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**


	3. Attack

**Killerinja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

The girl gasped as she leaped off of the couch. She gnashed her teeth, still feeling the pain in her body. How did she get here? Why is she here? In front of her was eight people and a centaur. The girl recognized the centaur right away, knowing who his identity is, however, for the eight teenagers, she doesn't know who they are.

"It's alright," The centaur, Chiron assured her. "You're in a safe place now."

"Where am I?" The girl snapped in a very calm tone.

"In Camp Half-Blood." answered a blonde hair with gray eyes.

The girl gasped with fright. That means, these teenagers are demigods. She jumped through the window as the glass shattered on the grass. Chiron and the demigods ran out of the blue house. The girl changed into her part wolf form.

"Stay back!" She barked. "I have no business to be here!"

"Yes, you do." Chiron said. "You're a demigod. One of us. You belong here!"

The girl chuckled with a painful smile. "You don't know what I've been through. I'll rather rot, than be in this place!"

Then a girl with brown hair and color changing eyes stepped forward. In her hair has feather in them. The girl eyed at her with a direct stare. The girl knew that she's going to do something, but she doesn't know what.

"Look, we're just trying to help-" the feather girl began to say

Before the feather girl finished, The girl attacked her, by digging her fingers inside of her and slashed it out to the side. Blood streamed out. The feather girl screamed as she fell to the ground. A blonde guy came rushing towards her.

"Piper!" he cried.

The feather girl, Piper, gasped, panting for breath. The blonde guy quickly carried her and ran to the blue house, along with some other people who witnessed her attack.

Then the girl scene something behind her. She turned her head around, seeing a grizzly bear, about to attack her. The girl opened her mouth and bite the bear's arm. She tackle the bear to the ground, crushing the bear's arm harder as she heard the breaking of his bones. The girl got off of the bear, as the blood drips off of her fangs. The bear began to change into a form of a demigod. The demigod was Asian. The girl shook her head. Even though wolves are blind in the back, but with the slightest noise, they can attack from any direction.

"Frank!" A girl with dark skin shouted with a cry.

She ran towards the wounded shape shifter but the girl bite her on her shoulder and tossed her to the side. At once, every camper in the camp, tried to attack her. The girl grimaced a little, knowing her wounds aren't fully healed. She doesn't want to risk, reopening it, but she also doesn't want these cmapers to kill her too. Besides, everyone wants her dead anyway. It's not a surprise since she's a monster after all. As the campers tried to attack, the girl, uses her teeth and claws, to rip out their skin. Each and every camper tried to fight her, even though their wounds can be fatal, but the girl doesn't care.

As a wolf, she can't show any mercy to anything or anyone. Every wolf has to have pride on themselves, no matter how they're treated. Blood splashed on her face. Many campers were groaning in pain and luckily the girl didn't kill them because she doesn't pity them, but think that it's unessesary to kill these campers no matter how much she despised the gods.

Suddenly, a cage fell on top of her. The girl jumped with alarm, but she kept her cool. She turned around and saw a demigod which she didn't attack. The demigod had silky black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a aviator jacket and dark clothing. The girl glared at him.

"Look, I know you want to get out of here," he said. "But attacking us isn't going to help. You're making the situation harder than it was already is. Now be a good dog and lower your powers. You're attracting too much attention."

"Who do you think you are?" The girl asked. "Aren't you going to report me to those gods?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the dark demigod said. "But, you're just being a terror to us."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The girl questioned with a rough growl. "Are you questioning my pride as a wolf as a demigod?"

The dark demigod smirked. "Pride, eh? You're an interesting one. My name is Nico di Angelo. Tell me your name."

The girl didn't respond. She kept on glaring at him. The rest of the campers watched Nico interacting with the girl, even the wounded were watching too. Nico shook his head, knowing this is a wolf with a few words.

"Besides, it would be meaningless to die now, right?" Nico continued. "We demigods on the other head try to live on as half humans. By surviving if I can protect me pride that you speak of, I must use it...don't you think so?"

The girl sighed as she turned off her powers. She fell on her knees and laid her back against the bars. She grimaced as her wound on her arm reopened. Blood started to soak into the moist dirt. The boy, Nico, released the cage. The girl stood up weakly. Chiron trotted over to her.

"Come with me." He said. "I would like to have a word with you. The rest of you, heal the wounded."

The girl didn't say anything. For some reason, she thinks the horse is up to something. The centaur walked to the blue house. The girl glared at him as she followed him inside.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Plz review!**


	4. Kiba

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

The girl and Chiron walked into the blue house. The house looked like a normal house where people live in, except that there's a leopard head on a table, which was growling at the girl as if it knows she's a wolf. Chiron shut the door and closed the curtains, quietly without any hurry. He turned on the lights and the girl sat down, crossing her arms as she glared at the centaur. Then the centaur went into a form of a wheelchair with fake legs. He sat down, putting his hands on the wheel as he stares at the girl.

"You know who I am, don't you, Chiron?" The girl inquired.

"Yes," The centaur nodded. "Your mother inform me about you since the day you were born. I doubt she's going to claim you."

The girl scoffed. "That's no surprise. It's her way of saying she hates me."

"You know, I'm not the only one who knows about you," Chiron added.

The girl sighed. "I know."

The girl took a square ambrosia and pop it into her mouth. The taste of the nectar is like chocolate. The girl's favorite candy. She had an urge to eat more, but she knows that she'll get burned up anyway. However, on the other hand, that was her intention too, but like that demigod, Nico said, it would be pointless if she dies. The wound on her arm healed within seconds. The bleeding stopped as a small speck of steam appeared.

"I might inform her," Chiron continued. "Although, there is a chance she can find you here, so I believe it's best if you stay here. A-"

"Never say her name in my presence!" The girl snapped with rage. "Never say the name of the woman who hates me!"

Chiron didn't say anything else. He walked over to the door and gesture her to get out. To the girl, it's not a surprise. Everyone in this whole world hates her and wanted her dead. They only see her as a monster and nothing else. No one in this world accepted her for who she is. Even her own father hated her too. At least, that's what her mother told her. Her father never loved her and died by committing suicide. Even though he died when she was born, but she still thinks that he never loved her. Besides, she never met her mother anyway. Her mother only talk to her in her head, or she'll bring on of her lieutenants to give her some messages.

The girl got out of the blue house. The door closed behind her. There in front of her are the campers, drying to fix some of the damage that she'd caused. When they saw her, their eyes grow with fear. They all took out their weapons as they aim for her.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I'd caused." The girl apologized as she bowed.

All the campers blinked, wondering if the apology was real or a joke. They didn't say anything else. The girl left as the campers continued to do their healing. The girl wonder around he area, feeling unfamiliar about this place. Even though she heard it from her mother before, but truthfully her mother never wanted her to be here, for some reason.

"I see you're not attacking anyone," said a voice.

The girl jerked her head up with a startled and turned around. There she saw the same boy, Nico. He was crossing his arms as he smiled at the girl. In his eyes it showed that he seemed interested for some reason.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" He asked.

The girl didn't say anything. Why would she tell him her name? She doesn't even know him and now he wants to know what her name is? For a guy who summoned a bone-like cage, she consider him as one of those people who treated her like crap.

"Then why not I show you around?" He suggested. "That way you don't attack anyone."

"Scared?" The girl asked calmly.

"No," Nico said. "I just want you to know this place. Besides, I am the one who found you."

The girl stared at him. So he's the one who took her here? In this place where people will find out about her and who her parent is? She would rather just rot in a hole than to be show around in this dreadful place! Instead, she walked passed Nico and went up to the hill that had a very large pine tree. The girl laid on her back and watched the blue sky as it was full of pure white clouds.

During the whole entire, day, the girl laid on the top of Half-Blood Hill. No one came to check if she was alight. She just laid there as if she was lost in the world of the sky and clouds. The girl only thought about her past. Her dreadful past. Even though everyone puts the past behind them, but for some other people, they don't. The girl is one of those people who don't think of their past. She believed that a past is just a burden to make people's life miserable, leaving a scare in their chest.

Nightfall came. The girl was still staring at the sky. Then she heard footsteps coming. The girl didn't move. There facing down at her was the same person, Nico. The girl didn't show any emotion, except calmness. Nico was holding out a slice of pizza. He handed it to her and she took it. The girl ate it without hurry as she ease her hunger.

"You still haven't told me your name." Nico pointed out as the girl finished her food.

The girl thought about it. Maybe it's safe to tell him her name. Besides, their demigods and her mother isn't going to claim her anyway. She might even not come here, since she's here. The girl thought about what she wanted in her heart and all she wanted is to be accepted and people to call her by her name instead of being called as a monster.

"I'm...Kiba," The girl finally said.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Plz Review!**

**By the way, Kiba means Fang (For Japanese) and Protector/shelter (Hebrew).**

**Based on animes/mangas of Wolf's Rain, Naruto, and some mixtures of mangas/animes like Fullmetal Alchemist, Fruits basket, and others.**


	5. Discussion

**Killerinja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Nico woke up as the sun swept over his eyes. He rubbed his head, trying to think of his dream from last night as he always does. To him, he always paid attention to his dreams unlike some other people. He believed that dreams can be a sign of what's going to happen in the future. Nico changes his black pajamas into his regular camp clothing: Aviator jacket, black shirt with a skull, black jeans, and his sword. The usual style that he always wears.

When he got out of his cabin, the first thing he saw was Kiba, eating raw rabbit meat. All of the satyrs in the camp were very disgusted by the sight of the nature mammal being eaten by an abnormal girl. Nico frowns as he smiles a little. He really has to admit that this, Kiba is a different and interesting girl that he ever met. Then Kiba turned and saw him. Her eyes were calm as always and it's hard to tell what she's thinking in that little calm mind of hers. She turn away and carry her prey into the forest, while the satyrs cried for the rabbit.

"Hey, Nico!" shouted a very familiar voice.

Nico turned and saw Percy. He was in his underwear that has a clown fish of Finding Nemo. Nico sighed to himself, wondering why his friend who is like an older brother to him, is in his underwear in public where everyone can see and can possible blackmail him. Nico tried not to laugh, but he also tried to control his beating heart whenever he saw Percy.

"Wh-What's up?" Nico stuttered.

"Chiron wants you to keep an eye on Kiba, since you're the one who found her." Percy gasped.

Nico shrugged. "Okay."

"Also the Hunters are coming in a few months." Percy added. "So everyone is preparing to play capture the flag and hopefully we beat them this time."

"If." Nico snorted.

"Just watch her." Percy snapped. "Besides, the look she gave me, gives me the creeps."

Nico rolled his eyes as Percy walked away, but at the same time, his heart wanted him to wait so he can tell him how he feels. Nico knew Percy had Annabeth, but he wished Annabeth was replaced by him. then a thought occurred to him. Nico wondered how's Jason and Piper since Kiba wounded her yesterday. The attack Kiba did was frightening, but it's almost as if she's putting her hatred and sadness into them, by almost killing them. Nico walked into the Big house where the infirmary was. When he got there, Jason was sitting next to Piper as she rested. Leo was with them too, even Calypso. Piper was so pale like snow, but at least she was alive.

"How is she?" Nico asked.

"She's fine for now." Jason replied. "Piper needs rest for weeks until she's up and moving again."

"I'm sorry, I brought Kiba here." Nico apologized. "I didn't know she would attack camp."

Jason tugged a smile. "It's alright, man. Besides, she came here this morning and apologized."

Nico blinked. "She what?"

"She did!" Leo said. "When Piper was awake. She came here and apologized of what she did to her."

"It was shocking." Calypso added. "but you can see it in her eyes. She felt bad and gave her some ancient Greek herbs to help her heal faster."

Jason nodded. "Yeah and now, I think they're in good terms."

"Yep, well anyway, I'm going back to the forges." Leo announced as he and Calypso got up from their seats. "I'm working on a get well present to Piper."

"It better not be anything explosive." Jason warned. "The last time you got her something explosive was on her birthday and you literally got her mad and threw her birthday cake at you."

"But it was funny." Leo smiled.

Calypso rolled her eyes and kissed Leo on his cheek. Then they went out of the Big House as they go back to the forges. Nico sighed, sitting down next to Jason, as he stared at Piper. Nico wondered how long Piper had to stay in the infirmary. Her wounds from yesterday was really serious and almost all of the campers Kiba attack are in serious conditions. It might be a couple of months or weeks for Piper to get healed.

"Did you tell Percy yet?" Jason suddenly asked.

"Are you sure it's safe to talk here?" Nico snapped, pointing at Piper.

"Don't worry, I know Piper when she's fake sleeping." Jason chuckled. "Now answer my question di Angelo."

Nico sighed. "No, I haven't."

"Nico, Percy has to know." Jason said. "I know Percy and he's very accepting. Even though you are going to be rejected, but at least you told him."

"I would rather keep it to myself until I die." Nico muttered. "Telling Percy would ruin our friendship."

"How would you know?" Jason demanded. "You haven't even try. Nico, I always assumed that you never run away from your fears, except death, but now I see it, you're running away because of love. If you keep running away, Percy won't know your true feelings for him and he won't accept you until you tell him."

"Like I said, Grace, you don't know what I'm going through!" Nico barked.

Jason sighed. "Nico, this is the twenty-first century, not the nineteen-forties. It's really normal here. There's no point of hiding. At school, I see a lot of people like you and I don't mind. Sure there are a few who are against it, but the way I see it, as long as they're happy to be together of whom they love, people will still accept them no matter how much they're against it or not."

"The difference is that I'm from the nineteen-forties, not the twenty-first century." Nico grunted.

"Even though you're from a different time period, Nico, but you're still in our century. If you keep on hiding your fears, there's no point of telling Percy. You're just going to sit in the shadows and watch in pain until you die."

Nico suddenly stood up as he walked away from the infirmary without saying a word. He doesn't care if he hides his pain and love for Percy. He would rather not tell him until he dies. As he opened the door, Nico saw Kiba walking up the steps. she must've wanted to see Piper, Nico guessed.

"Hey," Nico greeted. "How's your morning?"

"Fine." Kiba answered quickly.

"Do you want to hang out?" Nico asked.

Kiba eyed at him as if this was a joke. "Why?"

"I just want to get to know you." Nico said. "Like I said, you are interesting demigod."

Kiba scoffed. "No."

Kiba walked passed Nico, put he suddenly took her wrist. Kiba turned her head as she glared at him. It looked like she wanted to rip him up to pieces, since she turned off her wolf form powers.

"Well, I don't take no as an answer." Nico grunted. "Come on."

Before Kiba could say anything else, Nico dragged her feet off of the Big House.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Plz review!**


End file.
